


Born to Make You Happy

by Lir_Soracia



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Empathy, Eventual mpreg, Feelings, Fluff, Immortality, Light Angst, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Sex Magic, Smut, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Telepathy, just lots and lots of smut and feelings and magic, no real plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-16 07:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lir_Soracia/pseuds/Lir_Soracia
Summary: "Alexander Gideon Lightwood," his mother said in a deadly voice, "what the hell is going on here?"The combination of the tone and the swearing broke into Alec's consciousness finally, and he winced, getting a sympathetic look from Magnus. Sighing, he let go of the warlock and turned to face the others, keeping ahold of Magnus' hand - he couldn't let go entirely."Mother," he replied, inclining his head a little. "This is Magnus Bane, and--" He paused, looking at Magnus, suddenly unsure how to put it into words.Magnus squeezed his hand and sent him a wave of reassurance.I got this."Maryse," he said without inflection, "I'm his soulmate."For a long minute she just stared at them, her mouth dropping open, and then she shook her head sharply. "Don't be ridiculous," she snapped, "that's a myth. Do you expect me to believe this nonsense? Soulmates are not a thing, they aren't *real*." She straightened her shoulders, her expression cold and unreadable. "Even if they were, you're a *man* and a downworlder, you could never be a soulmate to *my son*."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loceheri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loceheri/gifts).

> So this one actually is a soulmate au, and I shouldn't be writing it at the same time as Implosion, but I couldn't help myself. They will be going in entirely different directions, however, so hopefully it won't be too confusing. This one will be mostly fluffy, with lots of feels and sex and magic, and somehow eventually there will be magical mpreg, so if that is not your thing I apologise, they talked me into it. ;)
> 
> Those of you waiting for an update on Aegis, sorry its late, I'll have that up in a day or two as well. <3

Alec shifted impatiently as he listened to his mother telling them about the warlock who was coming to meet with them. He assumed she planned to assign one of them to shadow him while he was in the institute, but Alec had no intention of letting it get that far. 

His head lifted sharply when he felt it, the bright point of light in his senses, a presence that was near by, so much nearer than it had ever been before. He trembled with excitement and interrupted Maryse without really thinking about it. He had bigger things on his mind at the moment. 

"He's here," he said, turning on his heel and heading for the entrance, ignoring his mother's outrage behind him. He knew they would follow, Maryse and Izzy and Jace, out of curiosity if nothing else. Alec never talked back to his mother, much less turned his back on her. 

But he couldn't spare her the attention right now, all of his focus was on the mind touching his own, saying  _ I'm here, I'm here,  _ and  _ Finally,  _ and the joy and relief fizzing through the bond between them. It was far older than his bond with Jace, he couldn't remember a time when it wasn't there, a warm steady presence and an encouraging voice.  _ Magnus.  _

They'd never met in person before, for various reasons that were mostly the warlock's, but they'd known each other all of Alec's life. When they'd learned that Magnus had been summoned by Maryse, it had been a bit of a shock. They were finally going to meet. 

Now, Alec broke into a run as he caught sight of Magnus being let in through the guards, running straight to him and throwing his arms around him, hugging him gratefully tight. 

"Magnus," he whispered, and he felt the slightly shorter man shiver in his arms. This was so new and intoxicating, being able to touch, and Maryse or no Maryse, he hadn't been willing to wait one more second than he had to. "You're here," he said, kissing the top of the beautiful man's head. 

"I am," Magnus agreed, pulling back slightly to look into his eyes, both their gazes full of wonder. They kept a tight grip on each other's arms, not willing to let them go far, and just smiled dumbly at each other, not having words nor the slightest attention to spare for the people surrounding them. 

_ God, you're beautiful.  _ The thought belonged to both of them, and the realisation created a ripple of amusement. 

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood," his mother said in a deadly voice, "what the hell is going on here?" 

The combination of the tone and the swearing broke into Alec's consciousness finally, and he winced, getting a sympathetic look from Magnus. Sighing, he let go of the warlock and turned to face the others, keeping ahold of Magnus' hand - he couldn't let go entirely. 

"Mother," he replied, inclining his head a little. "This is Magnus Bane, and--" He paused, looking at Magnus, suddenly unsure how to put it into words. 

Magnus squeezed his hand and sent him a wave of reassurance.  _ I got this.  _ "Maryse," he said without inflection, "I'm his soulmate." 

For a long minute she just stared at them, her mouth dropping open, and then she shook her head sharply. "Don't be ridiculous," she snapped, "that's a myth. Do you expect me to believe this nonsense? Soulmates are not a thing, they aren't  _ real."  _ She straightened her shoulders, her expression cold and unreadable. "Even if they were, you're a man and a  _ downworlder,  _ you could never be a soulmate to _ my son."  _

"Then how do you explain this?" Alec shouted in frustration. He lowered his voice a little, straining for calm and patience - he could feel Magnus feeding it to him along the bond, but it was barely enough to keep his voice level. "I have had a connection to him since I was born, I have always been able to feel him, sense him, hear him, I always know where he is and what he is doing. He knows the same of me. We can feel each other's emotions, see through each other's eyes. We can hear each other's thoughts and see each other's memories. What else could we be but soulmates?"

Izzy gasped as he elaborated, covering her mouth with her hand, her eyes wide in astonishment. "But you never said anything..." Jace was staring at him too, and Alec could sense his feelings of betrayal and confusion. He winced a little, but had no time for either of his siblings as Maryse interrupted again. 

"This  _ warlock  _ did something to you, he must have put a spell on you to - to cause this," she snapped. "No son of mine is going to be bonded to a warlock, I forbid it. You," she ordered, looking at Magnus, "you break this off right now and leave my son alone or I will have you arrested and hauled up on charges before the Clave." 

Magnus shook his head. "As it is not a spell, and I had nothing to do with it, it's not warlock magic and there is no way to break it." 

"Mother, you can't!" Alec pleaded, his free hand curling into a fist. "There's nothing you can do about this, you can't force us apart, we'll always be able to feel and hear each other, the connection won't go away." 

"And if you separate us physically for too long," Magnus added, "you'll kill us both." 

Maryse looked furious, opening her mouth and then suddenly closing it again, her lips setting in a thin line. 

Magnus felt his blood run cold, and his hand tightened on Alec's in disbelief.  _ She almost said it...  _

Alec picked up his thought and frowned, though he didn't take his eyes off his mother.  _ Said what?  _ he asked, concerned at his soulmate's turbulent emotions. 

_ That she didn't care. That she would do it anyway,  _ Magnus finally told him, his heart aching for the beautiful shadowhunter. 

Alec froze, staring at his mother, wondering if she had ever loved him. If she even cared. Then he let out a long sigh, shifting closer to Magnus so their shoulders touched. 

"You'd rather I was dead," he said dully, looking her in the eyes and seeing that it was true. "You think I should die from being with with a man and a downworlder, a good man that I love with all my heart." He should be angry, he knew, but he felt too numb for anger. Izzy was crying, tears streaming down her face as she shook her head over and over. Jace was angry though, clenching his fists as he glared at Maryse. 

"I will not allow you to bring shame on this family, Alexander," she hissed. "I refuse to allow it." 

_ You're not safe here anymore,  _ Magnus' thought came sadly, laced with fear - fear for him.  _ We should... go.  _ They hadn't discussed it, leaving together, hadn't thought this would go so wrong so fast. Had thought they would have time. But he knew Magnus was right. 

Alec took a moment for a last look at each of them, Izzy's tears, Jace's anger, his mother's cold fury and determination. Then he took a deep breath. 

"In that case, both of us are leaving. Now." He thought briefly of his room, bare of any personal touches. He didn't need any of it.  _ Get ready, we'll need a portal,  _ he told Magnus.  _ Can you do one inside?  _ He ignored his mother shouting his name in outrage, merely giving her a cold look. "You'll never see either of us again." 

_ The wards are mine,  _ Magnus reminded him fondly.  _ Wherever you want it.  _

Alec thanked him wordlessly, a soft flow of emotion, and focused back on the others. "I'll still join Jace and Izzy for patrol, but I'll meet them elsewhere." He hesitated, flicking a glance at each of them and then held himself as tall and straight as he could. "Goodbye, mo--Maryse."  _ Now,  _ he told Magnus,  _ right in front of us.  _

A swirling portal appeared between Alec and his mother a second later, and Alec and Magnus disappeared into it before Maryse could think to call the guards, or anything else. They were gone, and so was the portal. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a reminder, soulmate telepathy is indicated by italics~ ;)

Alec let out a long sigh as they stepped through into Magnus' loft, relaxing with the familiar surroundings, even though he'd never been here in person. But he knew it well, and it had always felt like home - now, it was home, the only one he had. A pang of grief and melancholy welled up at the thought, but he pushed it aside, holding tightly to his soulmate's hand.

_ That didn't go well, _ Magnus observed, looking at him in concern. _ I'm sorry, love. _

Alec shook his head, moving into Magnus' arms and hugging him tight, laying his head on his shoulder and letting Magnus hold him. Just being able to hold on and touch like this... _ It's worth everything, _ he assured Magnus. _ I'd rather be here with you than anywhere else in the world. _

Magnus chuckled softly with a wave of wordless agreement, reaching up to run fingers through his hair. Alec hummed in pleasure and lifted his head, shifting so they were face to face. Excitement tingled through their bond, sparking heat on both sides, wonder and desire in their eyes.

"You made me a promise," Alec whispered, his voice soft and rough. Magnus shivered with it. "You're not gonna make me wait, are you?" Alec pressed closer as he spoke, molding their bodies together, and Magnus felt him getting hard. Both of them were, it was unmistakable, but he hesitated, holding back, knowing Alec could feel it without him saying a word.

"Magnus," Alec breathed in his ear, knowing what it would do to him to hear his name said like that, sparks and flames licking down his spine. "Please don't make me wait... you promised."

But they hadn't planned it this way, to be here now, like this, and Alec was only seventeen. Magnus had insisted on waiting to meet until he was eighteen, because he knew he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off him, and he wanted Alec to be of legal age for that.

Alec thought it was a stupid mundane law that didn't really apply to them, but he had agreed as long as Magnus promised to fuck him stupid as soon as they met. Now all their plans were out the window, and waiting another six months while living together already would be torture.

_ You know we wouldn't make it anyway, _ Alec teased, grinding slowly against him. Magnus groaned, gripping his hips bruisingly tight but not actually stopping him. _ A whole six months... not a chance in hell. _

Magnus admitted this was probably true, and tried to breathe, staring into Alec's challenging eyes from inches away. Neither of them moved to close the distance for their first kiss, knowing beyond a doubt that if they did, this discussion was going to be over immediately.

_ I don't want to take advantage _ and _ you deserve better _both floated through his mind, and Alec brushed them aside without bothering to put his scorn into words.

An intense wave of sheer lust and _ want _ flooded through the bond to Magnus, rocking him physically back on his heels as it hit him like a punch to the gut.

"A-Alexander," he moaned, clenching his hands tighter on Alec's hips and pressing their foreheads together, leaning in and breathing hard.

"I want you," Alec told him unnecessarily, still moving enticingly against him, his deep voice low and husky in a way that feathered along all his nerve endings, making Magnus shudder. "I want you so bad, Magnus, want all of you, over and around and in me, wanna feel you everywhere, please," he insisted, rocking his hips, and Magnus helplessly ground back against him, burying his face in the curve of Alec's neck and hanging on.

_ We shouldn't, _he protested weakly, pushing away the onslaught of images and fantasies in Alec's mind, all the things he wanted graphic and open for Magnus to read. He couldn't deny that he wanted it too, Lilith, that much was obvious. But he wanted to do the right thing, and he didn't think that he could.

Alec was like a living flame in his arms, branded on his soul as they moved together, hot and needy and perfect, Magnus literally could not help the way his body responded and moved against him. He couldn't stop this, it was happening one way or another - Alec amusedly and wordlessly pointed out that they were going to come in their pants anyway pretty soon, and that would be a lame first sexual experience.

Magnus growled, finally letting his control snap as he bit down on Alec's neck, right over his bold deflect rune, and sucked hard at the soft skin, marking him fiercely. Alec cried out and shuddered against him, hips jerking with a fresh wave of arousal, and Magnus felt utterly lost in him.

"Gonna... come," Alec warned him, groaning with the feeling of teeth in his neck, and Magnus reluctantly lifted his head.

"Not yet," he said in a low, gutteral voice that did things to Alec's own nerve endings, and he pushed Alec backward, guiding him by the hips toward the bedroom, the two of them stumbling a little as they were unable to let go of each other long enough to walk properly.

_ Here, _Magnus thought in satisfaction, shoving them through the bedroom door and straight to the bed, pushing Alec down and climbing on top of him, too wound up to even think about removing clothing. Instead he simply pressed closer, leaning in to finally catch Alec's mouth in a scorching, hungry kiss.

Alec gasped into it, his joy and wonder flickering through the bond as he opened and melted under the assault, letting Magnus plunder his mouth with greedy lips and tongue.

_ So good, you taste so good, _Alec told him, a scattered, sparking thought that flashed and faded as they both fell into a place where words no longer mattered, where feelings flooded back and forth between them, intentions and desires were instantly known, and they moved seamlessly together, a rhythm beating in the very bond between them.

Magnus didn't know if it was his thought or Alec's that triggered his magic to vanish their clothes, but it didn't matter - both of them groaned aloud at the feeling of skin against skin. He shifted down to lavish attention on Alec's chest and abs, thrilled with the strength and definition of his muscles - Alec was beautiful, built like a god, and Magnus fell to worshipping him.

"Magnus," Alec gasped, moaning and tugging at his hair, insistent on getting what he wanted. _ Fuck me, dammit, please, I need... need you! _

Relenting, Magnus leaned back and knelt between Alec's spread legs, hitching them wider and humming in pleasure at the sight of Alec's exposed entrance, clenching and fluttering. He snapped his fingers to coat them in lube, and reached down to touch, circling the tight hole and then pressing in with one finger.

Alec moaned loudly, his mind spinning with the new and odd sensations, cataloguing and sharing them automatically as Magnus continued preparing him, one finger thrusting, then two, scissoring and stretching, and finally three, pressing deep to find the bundle of nerves that made pleasure crash through his entire body.

He cried out with it, his hole clenching around Magnus's fingers, and Magnus groaned too, his cock twitching and aching with need at the thought of being gripped in that tight heat. He knew Alec could feel the waves of his pleasure and approval, but he managed words anyway, just a few.

_ So good, you're so good for me, just like that, angel. Going to fill you up and make you feel so good, fuck you till you scream for me. _

_ YES, _ Alec replied, his mouth too busy moaning and whimpering for words. _ Yes do it, take me, I'm yours, I'm all yours, want you in me so bad. _

Magnus pulled his fingers free and snapped again to slick up his cock, stroking himself gingerly to avoid setting himself off - they were both too close to the edge after rutting together earlier, and this probably wasn't going to last long, but that didn't matter. They had all the time in the world to do this as often as they wanted, and he had a feeling they were going to want it a lot.

_ All the time, _ Alec agreed, _ always want you, please, please. _

"Shhh," Magnus murmured soothingly, running his hands up Alec's thighs and over his hips which were already bruising, skimming his abs and then resting his hands on either side of Alec's head, leaning down to kiss him hungrily as he positioned himself and slowly pushed in.

Alec kissed back eagerly, his tongue searching and questing against Magnus' own and the inside of his mouth, greedily drinking him in even as his body relaxed and opened for the hard shaft penetrating him with firm, steady pressure. Magnus drowned in the sensations washing over and through them both, the intoxicating kiss, the heat of Alec's body, the sparking lightning of pleasure and arousal shooting through them both.

_ Lilith, you feel so good...so good for me, _Magnus told him, bottoming out and resting there for a moment, breaking the kiss to look Alec in the eye, waiting for his dazed soulmate to focus on him.

"You're perfect," he whispered, and Alec whimpered a little. "I waited so long for you, so long...so alone, but it was worth it. You, you're everything I want, everything I need." He began to move, finally, still holding Alec's gaze. He pulled out and thrust back in, slowly at first, drawing it out a little because honestly, he wanted to stay and drown in this moment forever.

"Your eyes," Alec murmured, lifting a hand to stroke the side of his face, and Magnus realised his glamour had dropped. There was an instant's hesitation, but Alec quickly snuffed it with a wave of warmth and wonder, appreciation and love.

"They're beautiful," he assured Magnus softly, and Magnus had to kiss him again, fastening their mouths together as his hips thrust harder, pace quickening with urgency. He needed, ached to be buried as deeply in Alec's body as he could get, pulling back only to slam in deep and hard, Alec grunting into the kiss.

_ Yeah, yeah, _ Alec agreed, _ just like that, give it to me, I need it, need you, in so deep, so deep in me, do it harder.... please please please... _

Magnus did, shifting to hitch one of Alec's legs up, changing the angle and thrusting in deeper, their kiss breaking on Alec's deep groan.

_ Yesss, yes yes, do it, do it, fuck me so hard, Raziel I need it so bad, _Alec rambled, his thoughts spilling messily between them, spurring Magnus to fuck him harder and faster, finding the angle finally that did make Alec scream as Magnus slammed into his prostate, pounding him with wild ferocity.

_ I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm gonna come, _Alec babbled, though Magnus hadn't even touched him yet, and with a flicker of thought he asked if Alec wanted him to, but got a wave of no.

_ No no, just like this, gonna come on your cock, _Alec swore, clenching hard around him and making Magnus cry out as he shoved back in.

He slowed a bit to make sure of the angle, nailing Alec's sweet spot with deep, powerful thrusts, feeling his own orgasm approaching and hoping he could last.

_ Come on, sayang, _ he told Alec, brushing a quick kiss on his lips, not taking it deeper because Alec was fairly sobbing with need, writhing under him as Magnus rocked his body with every thrust. _ Come for me, baby, just like this, I'll take care of you, I'll give you what you need, my cock so deep inside you, filling you up with my come, fuck, I wish I could make you pregnant, I'd breed you so full... _

Either the words or the bolts of pleasure from his prostate overwhelmed Alec and he came with a shout, loud and long.

_ Oh fuck, oh fuck, Angel, yes, yes, like that, _Alec thought as he shuddered through it, and his body clenched hard around Magnus, who groaned as his own climax hit him like a freight train.

_ Yes, _ he agreed, _ yes yes, you're so good, so perfect for me, I love you so much, sayang, you're so beautiful, aku cinta kamu. _He collapsed on Alec's chest, knowing his soulmate could take his weight for a little while, and Alec moved a languid hand to embrace him, stroking gently down his back.

"That was amazing," Alec breathed, sounding deeply contented and satisfied, and Magnus felt a flicker of pride, preening a little at the praise. They were quiet for a moment, just basking in the afterglow, sharing soft touches until Alec spoke again.

"So...you wanna make me pregnant? Don't you have magic for that?"

Magnus blinked, and propped himself up to look at his soulmate, a wave of surprise flowing through the bond - mostly because Alec was serious. He wasn't just teasing, and Magnus didn't quite know what to do with that. He hadn't expected Alec to take him seriously, and especially not being so calm and matter of fact about it.

_ I didn't... I wasn't... _He faltered, unable to explain.

_ Do you want to or not? _Alec interrupted his scattered thoughts, and Magnus took a deep breath. He looked deep into Alec's eyes, thinking about it as Alec waited patiently.

_ I do, _ he admitted, a little surprised by himself. _ I really do. I want to... Lilith I do. _A shiver rippled through his nerve endings at the thought.

Alec smiled at him, faintly amused. "Does the magic exist?" he asked calmly, reaching up to play with the hair at the back of Magnus' neck.

"I... uh..." Distracted by the touch, Magnus stared at him for a minute, then wrinkled his brow as he tried to think it through. "It would be easier to make _ me _pregnant," he said finally, because he was a warlock.

"Okay," Alec mused, still playing with his hair. "But you really want it to be me," he said knowingly. "You could do it on yourself and then try it on me, maybe.... Do you want to?" he asked again, and Magnus had to think for somewhat longer. It would be risky and not easy, but if Alec was right and he could adapt the spell after using it...

Alec grinned as he sensed Magnus settling on yes, that would be worth it. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves," he observed. "We have a lifetime to figure that out. But I wanted to know, if you really wanted that. I want you to have it." It was simple as that for Alec, and Magnus stared at him in wonder.

"Someday, then," he agreed, leaning in for a kiss. It was soft and sweet, more sensual than passionate, and Magnus was overwhelmed with gratefulness that he had this, that this was his, that Alec belonged to him and fit him perfectly in every possible way.

_ We really were made for each other, _he decided, but to his surprise he got a strong negative response from Alec, who shifted to wrap his arms around Magnus, holding him close.

_ I was made for YOU, and only you, Magnus, _ Alec said decisively, love and devotion throbbing in every word. _ I was born for you, after centuries, I was made to be with you. I was born to make you happy. And I always will. _

_ You always will, _Magnus agreed after a moment of speechlessness. He couldn't help but be happy as long as he had his soulmate.

_ I'll never let you go. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't promise there will be smut in every chapter, but I can't promise there won't be, either. XD it's honestly very possible, these two are insatiable. enjoy! <3

It had been late morning when they left the institute, so there were still a few hours before either of them had anywhere to be. 

Magnus had cleaned them up with magic, as neither of them felt like moving, and then they curled up together under the sheets, naked and holding each other close, luxuriating in the feeling of skin against skin. 

"Mmm," Alec hummed contentedly, running a hand down Magnus' side and tangling their legs together, his head resting on Magnus' chest. "You feel so good, fucked me so good, lover," he said in a voice that was rough and hoarse from all the noise he'd been making, but still somehow soft. "I love the way you feel inside me, I'll never get tired of that, never get enough." 

Magnus shivered at the words, wondering if Alec was trying to turn him on again, because that was probably going to work. 

"I love it too," he agreed, nuzzling the top of Alec's head. "You're perfect, so perfect for me, you fit me just right and you're so tight around me, it feels amazing...your body feels so incredible in my arms and under my hands and when I'm buried deep inside you... I'll never get enough of you either." 

Alec smiled against his chest, sending a wave of love and pleasure in reply, squeezing his hip and then resuming his path, stroking gently across Magnus' skin. He didn't say anything more, and they were quiet for a few minutes, but Magnus was wondering. 

"Do you...ever want to try it the other way around?" he asked finally, curious to know if Alec ever thought about topping, or if he would want to. Magnus himself was fine either way, it was no big deal to him, however Alec wanted it was fine. 

Alec didn't answer right away, but Magnus could feel him thinking about it. _ I don't know, _ the words came eventually. _ I might be bad at it, I don't... want to disappoint you, _he admitted. 

"Oh darling," Magnus murmured, pulling him closer and kissing his hair, sending a flood of affection through the bond. _ I could never be disappointed with you. You might need some practice, some time to learn, but I would not at all mind helping you do that. _

Alec was quiet for longer still, his emotions a bit conflicted, and then he sighed, turning his head to leave a kiss at the hollow of Magnus' throat. 

_ I don't ever want to be less than perfect for you, _ he said finally. _ That's what you deserve, someone who can always be exactly what you want. _

"You will always be exactly what I want, sayang," Magnus told him softly, stroking his back, "even if you make a mistake. You will never not be what I want, no matter what."

Alec turned to smile up at him, reaching up to trace his mouth with a finger. "I'll always be yours," he promised with a wave of love and joy. "No matter what."

_ No matter what, _Magnus repeated, holding him close. He let the golden moments spin out between them, just quiet warm togetherness, touching and trading kisses, connecting in a way that was intoxicatingly new for them, while still having that mental and emotional link that was old and familiar. 

Eventually they got up to have a late lunch, laughing with overflowing joy and talking both silently and not, still touching here and there, unable to resist. Eating together was another novelty, able to share tastes and feed each other, see each other's reactions and just... be together, in an entirely new way. They were both still mostly naked, Magnus draped in a short robe and Alec in a pair of boxer briefs Magnus had magicked up for him. 

"We'll have to see people at some point today," Magnus sighed finally. _ I have clients and I bet your siblings aren't going to take long to track you down. _

Alec laughed. "Probably not," he agreed, poking at his plate with his fork. He was sure his phone was full of messages from them already. _ I don't really want to do anything except go back to bed, _he admitted, pouting a little. 

"Soon," Magnus promised, touching his face with a tender hand. "We'll do what we have to do, then we can have as much sex as you want," he teased. 

"I dunno, I want a lot of sex," Alec grumbled, turning his face to kiss the palm of Magnus' hand, and Magnus could feel the force of his lust and want through the bond, an insatiable need. 

"I've created a monster," Magnus said dryly, but he was smiling, not unaffected by Alec's desire. It had been a very long time since he'd felt this way, so alive, so full of need and hunger. Alec had been gradually bringing him back to life since he was born, bringing colour and emotion back into his soul after Camille had destroyed him, but this was a whole new level of aliveness. _ I want you too. Always. I promise, there will be time enough later. _

Sighing, Alec got to his feet. "What did you do with our clothes, anyway?" he asked curiously, looking amused. "I hope my phone is still in my pocket, wherever they are..." 

Magnus laughed a bit sheepishly, fiddling with his ear cuff. "Try the floor in the closet," he suggested, not really sure himself. He'd been_ very _preoccupied at the time. 

Alec smirked at him, catching the thought and feeling smug about being so distracting. But he headed for the closet, making his way into the organised mess of all Magnus' clothing and surveying the floor, which wasn't exactly clear to start with. However, he did eventually spot his clothes and the ones Magnus had been wearing earlier, pulling on his own for lack of anything else to wear and digging through his pockets for his phone. 

He stared in dismay at the number of texts and missed calls from his siblings, sighing as he headed back out to the kitchen. _ Honestly though, there aren't quite as many as I was expecting, _he mused. 

_ Maryse, _Magnus guessed darkly, and Alec sent a ripple of agreement. She had probably grounded them after Alec had left, trying to prevent them from contacting him. But apparently she had forgotten to take their phones, which was testimony to how upset she had been. 

"Alright," Alec said grimly, "how do we want to deal with this? Portal in and sneak them out, or just wait it out?" 

"Call them first," Magnus suggested gently, knowing Alec hated waiting and would probably go a little crazy with it, but if they were going to try and sneak them out, communication was needed. 

"Right," Alec agreed, nodding and dialing Jace's number. "Hey," he said when Jace picked up. "Are you grounded?" 

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Jace asked bemusedly. "Izzy and I both yelled at Maryse after you left for how awful she was to you, and she grounded both of us until the end of the weekend." Four days - well, three and a half. 

"Lucky guess," Alec told him dryly. "Listen, I'm fine, okay? I'm going to be fine here, you guys don't have to worry about me." 

"Ohhh, I know. Believe me I know how fine you are," Jace replied, and Alec could _ hear _him smirking. "Got laid finally, huh?" 

"Shut up," Alec retorted, blushing madly. He hadn't thought about what Jace might be able to sense through their parabatai bond, but he should have known better... he always knew when Jace was having sex, too. 

Jace merely cackled at him, delighted to have something to tease him with. 

"How likely is it that you guys would be able to sneak out at some point?" Alec asked, ignoring that to return to the reason for his call, his free hand fidgeting anxiously, thumb and forefinger rubbing together. 

"I dunno," Jace sighed, "there's no guards on our doors, so theoretically we might be able to, but not until like... late, you know?" 

Alec looked at Magnus, knowing he was following the conversation through Alec's thoughts, and raised an eyebrow at him. _ Portal? _he asked, trying not to sound too pleading or desperate, but he'd just lost a huge part of his life and he needed to see his siblings, the only family he had left. 

Magnus just nodded, smiling warmly at him and sending a flood of warmth and reassurance through the bond as well. 

"Okay," Alec told Jace, "we can have a portal for you inside the institute, you'll just have to get to..." He looked at Magnus. _ Living quarters? Training room? _

_ Training room, _Magnus agreed, nodding. He'd never seen the living quarters, so he wouldn't be able to portal there directly. 

"...the training room," Alec finished for Jace, the whole exchange with Magnus having taken only seconds. 

"That could work," Jace grunted. "Be a good excuse if we get caught." Alec sighed with relief. 

"Just text or call me to let me know when, and we'll have it ready for you," he promised. 

"Alright," Jace agreed, sighing a little. "Might not be tonight, maybe tomorrow night... I'll ask Izzy what she thinks would work best." 

"Sounds good," Alec said, feeling a little lighter now that they had a plan. "I'll talk to you later, then. Be careful, both of you. I love you." 

"Love you too, brother," Jace replied, and Alec reluctantly hung up the phone, not wanting to risk getting Jace in trouble with a prolonged phone conversation. If his mother - if Maryse heard him talking in his room, she might remember to take their phones, and then sneaking out might become impossible. 

"Thank you," he told Magnus gratefully, and Magnus hummed a little as he moved across the kitchen to stand in front of Alec, putting his hands on his waist and kissing him briefly. 

"I'm happy to help, darling, whatever you need," Magnus told him, his hands slipping beneath Alec's shirt to stroke warm skin, and Alec shivered a little. 

"I need _ you _," he groaned, leaning in to kiss Magnus more thoroughly, deepening it and licking hungrily into his mouth, searching and tasting rather desperately. 

The fire of need he had for Magnus was always burning inside him, just barely banked and easily stoked with a touch or a look or a word in that luscious voice. He felt starved for Magnus' touch, for his body, for the sexual connection that was so brand new, and he knew he could never get enough of it to satisfy his hunger. It was carved deep into his bones, the need of it, and no matter how much, how close he got, it would always be _ not enough. _

He would need it again and again and again, all the time, forever, and he was perfectly okay with that. He was pretty sure Magnus wanted and needed the same way, so they would just drown in it together, and it would be perfect. 

_ Later, _Magnus insisted, but he kissed back just as urgently, sliding his hands up Alec's back under his shirt and digging his nails in hard. 

Alec shuddered with it, giving a muffled groan as his hips thrust involuntarily, and he kissed Magnus savagely, biting at his lips and thrusting his tongue in deeper, fucking his mouth with his tongue. 

_ Where did you learn to do that? _Magnus asked as he moaned into it, nails scraping tracks down Alec's back as he hung on for dear life, feeling swept away by the passion between them. 

_ Just knew it, _ Alec answered, barely able to follow the question well enough to answer. He was burning up, wanting nothing more than to drag Magnus back to bed to finish this properly. _ Please, _ he begged. _ We have time for one more, don't we? Just... just let me finish this. And I do, I want to fuck you this time, I feel it, I need it... please, say we can. _

Magnus broke the kiss with a gasp, trying to think, but Alec was mouthing at his neck now and making it very difficult. His hole clenched with the idea of Alec fucking him, and he really wanted it, liked Alec in this mood and wanted to follow it through, but did they have time? When did he have to get ready for clients? He couldn't think. 

"Okay," he mumbled, "okay," groaning as Alec sucked hard on his neck, leaving a mark of his own. _ Yes, fine, let's do it, _he agreed, grinding helplessly against Alec's thrusting hips. He was not entirely surprised when Alec hoisted him in his arms, wrapping his legs around his waist and carrying him to the bedroom. 

_ That's... really fucking hot, _he admitted, moaning loudly as Alec put him down on the bed and hovered over him, kissing him deeply and pushing his robe out of the way, letting it hang off his shoulders. 

"_ You're _ really fucking hot," Alec answered breathlessly, grinning at him as he pulled back long enough to throw off his shirt and shimmy out of his pants and underwear, settling back against Magnus skin to skin and rubbing their hard cocks together, just rutting against him for a minute - but he wasn't patient with that for long. 

_ Snap your fingers for me? _ he asked, teasing. _ I need the slick stuff. _

Magnus laughed breathlessly, and wondered when was the last time he laughed during sex. More than a hundred years... probably two. It hadn't been Camille, that was for sure. He dutifully snapped his fingers, handing Alec the lube and raising an eyebrow questioningly. 

_ Do you want to do it or shall I? _he asked, and Alec was visibly conflicted as he considered that. 

_ Oh, I definitely want to watch sometime, _ he promised, _ but not right now. I want to. _He squeezed out a handful of lube, possibly more than he needed, and slicked up his fingers, shifting to kneel between Magnus' legs and then hesitating a little. 

_ I can turn over, _ Magnus suggested, _ it'll be easier that way. _Alec's eyes went hot and dark, and he nodded, not having words for the image that gave him. 

He sat back and held himself still, letting Magnus get into position, and groaned low in his throat at the sight of him, on his elbows and knees with his ass in the air. 

_ Fuck, you're gorgeous, _ he told Magnus as he moved in behind him, drawn irresistibly to that exposed entrance. _ Angel, fuck, I want to fuck you, I'm so hard... _

_ Get on with it then, _Magnus said amusedly, wiggling his ass invitingly. That got him a growl, which shivered down his spine in a most pleasant way. 

Alec put one hand on Magnus' hip to hold him still, gripping it tightly as he slowly pushed in with one finger, groaning a little at the feeling of it. _ So tight, so hot, _he thought wonderingly. 

"Feels good," Magnus assured him, breathing hard and trying not to squirm with impatience. _ Go on, you can keep going. I've done this before, so you don't need to be as careful. _

"I'll always be careful with you," Alec answered, his voice low and rough, and Magnus laughed and groaned at the same time. 

"What if I don't want you to be?" Magnus breathed, teasingly. He did like it rough sometimes, liked when his partner got a little out of control, and he felt Alec considering it. 

_ Not today, lover, _Alec decided as he methodically pushed in with two fingers, doing his best to mimic the stretching movements Magnus had used on him. 

_ Okay, okay, _ Magnus agreed, _ but hurry up! Please, I need you. _He could feel Alec being tempted to draw it out just to be contrary now, but both of them were too on edge for much teasing. 

"Shh, I got you," Alec promised, sliding his fingers out and adding a third, pausing when Magnus hissed out a breath. "Okay?" he asked. 

"Fine, fine," Magnus assured him. _ Stretched and burned a little, felt good though, you're good, keep going. _He let the pleasure he was feeling flow through the bond reassuringly, and Alec relaxed. 

_ If you say so, _he answered, not quite convinced, but he began moving again, thrusting his fingers in and out, twisting and stretching a little more, marveling at the sight of the tight rim stretched thin around his fingers. Raziel, he couldn't wait to feel it around his cock, which was already leaking in anticipation. 

_ That's enough, _ Magnus told him after another minute, unable to wait any longer. _ Please, please, get in me for Lilith's sake. _

"Yeah, okay," Alec rasped, and the sound of his voice licked down Magnus' spine like fire. He pulled out his fingers and moved to position himself, holding his breath as he pushed in slowly, hardly able to believe what he was doing. 

Magnus moaned long and low as Alec slowly entered him, maddeningly slow, and he rocked backward, trying to get more, wanting to be filled with that deliciously large cock. _ You feel so good... so good... _

"So do you," Alec groaned, his hands tight on Magnus' hips as he moved, steadily pushing in until his hips were flush with Magnus’ magnificent ass. "Oh, Raziel," he breathed. 

"Move, please move, for the love of all that is holy," Magnus choked out in a strangled voice. He thought he'd never felt so full, and he wanted more, wanted everything. _ Please. _

"Yeah," Alec agreed in a deep, hoarse voice, "yeah I got you, gonna fuck you hard, don't worry." He leaned down to place a kiss on the back of Magnus' neck, reveling in the feeling of his body covering Magnus and touching so completely, inside and out. He began to suck a mark into the same spot as his hips gave a slow, rolling thrust, enjoying the way his chest slid against Magnus’ back as they moved. 

Magnus nearly whined, feeling overwhelmed by the sensations, in and over and around him, it was so much, and all Alec, Alec everywhere, he wanted to sob with it. "Please," he begged, "please please, harder, I need more, please sayang..." 

"Shh," Alec hushed him, crooning as he thrust again, harder, and gradually increased his pace, staying folded over him and leaving little kisses on his spine with every thrust. "Fuck, you feel good." 

He sounded as wrecked as Magnus felt, which was satisfying, and Magnus continued to rock back into him, meeting him with every thrust, feeling the rhythm ripple through their bond. Love and lust and joy and need, pulsing in time to their movements, and they moved faster and faster, desire building into a height of ecstasy. 

_ Mine, mine, mine, _ Alec thought, almost delirious with the feeling of his cock pounding into Magnus, feeding a deep need he didn't even know he had. To claim and possess, to leave a mark, not just on the surface but deep inside, to leave something of _ himself _there. 

"Yours," Magnus gasped, "all yours, sayang, aku cinta kamu." It felt so good, so perfect, just like it had earlier, to be joined so intimately, to have that craving for the ultimate connection briefly satisfied. Alec was very hit and miss on his prostate, but it didn't even matter, just the fullness and friction were almost enough. But not quite. 

_ Touch me, _he told Alec, waiting for the request to filter into his soulmate's brain, and then Alec shifted his weight, reaching around to find his aching cock and wrapping his hand tight around it, trying to move his hand in time with their rhythm, but it made him falter a bit, his hips stuttering. 

_ Sorry, _Alec thought, wincing a little, but he didn't stop, merely slowing a bit as he coordinated his rhythm, gradually speeding up

again as he figured it out. 

"Yeah, yeah, you got it," Magnus moaned, "tighter, I'm so close..." Alec's hand tightened around him even as his cock thrust in deep and hard, and it only took a few more strokes before he was coming, groaning deep in his throat and shuddering with the aftershocks. 

_ Keep going, _ he said to Alec's hesitation, _ it's good, I'm good, wanna feel you come inside me, come on, sayang, come for me... _

"Yesss, yes," Alec hissed, hips driving harder and faster, losing his rhythm again as he chased the edge._ I'm close, I'm gonna come for you, gonna fill you up with my come, baby, it'll be so good... _He let out a shout as he reached his peak, his body tensing as his come shot into his soulmate's body, painting the hot channel with his essence. He'd never felt so satisfied in his life, so much so that he almost felt guilty about it. Almost. 

"Mine," he said in a deep, gutteral voice, and Magnus shuddered at the sound of it lighting up his nerve endings. 

"I'm always yours," Magnus assured him, smiling at Alec's reaction, finding it both hot and rather adorable. "Always and completely." 

Alec carefully pulled out of him and collapsed beside him, heart pounding and breathing hard. "That was so good... I mean, for me, were you...?" 

"It was fine," Magnus promised as he settled down next to him, laying on his side and reaching out to lay a hand on Alec's chest, over his heart. "More than fine, you did so good for your first time."

Alec huffed a chuckle, noting wryly that it meant he did need some practice, but he could feel Magnus' sincerity and satisfaction, so he didn't let himself feel bad about it. 

"Good," he murmured finally, lifting his own hand to rest over Magnus' on his chest. "Thank you," he said after a minute, lifting Magnus' hand to kiss his knuckles. "I know we didn't exactly have time, but... I needed that," he admitted. 

"We are running very short on time," Magnus agreed, "but I want you to have what you need, sayang. I don't regret a bit of it, I enjoyed it very much. Sometimes, we will have to take time for each other, even when we really don't have it. This is one of those times," he mused. 

Alec murmured in agreement, and rolled over onto his side, facing Magnus and reaching out to pull him into his arms. _ Let's just lay here... just a little bit longer, _he pleaded, burying his face in Magnus' hair. 

_ Just a little bit longer, _Magnus agreed, snuggling into him. They could afford a few more minutes for Alec to hold him so tightly, possessively close. To his own surprise, Magnus liked it, a lot. 

Wonders never ceased when it came to his soulmate, and he wouldn't have it any other way. 

  
  



End file.
